


Fireflies light

by betawhitewolf



Series: sunshine challenge [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Jack and Mark enjoy some Fireflies





	Fireflies light

“FUCK” jack yelled as he slammed the Xbox controller down a pissed off look covering his face as he glared daggers at his lover who was curled up on the floor laughing.

“You are a complete asshole” jack snarled looking back up at the screen.

“How did you not see that coming” mark asked breathlessly a smile still on his lips as he sat up.

“Sorry that I didn’t expect my lover to be a complete dickhead” jack grumbled pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh come on jack” mark said as he tried to hug jack.

“Nope” jack said standing up and stepping away from mark.

“Oh come on Sean ” mark moaned as he stood up too and tried once more to hug his lover.

“No” jack said backing up toward the door.

“But Jaaaaack” mark whined inching closer to jack. “But maaaaaark” jack whined back as his hand slipped around the doors handle Mark smirked lightly thinking he had jack cornered well that was until jack threw the door opened and dashed out side.

“HEY that’s playing dirty” mark yelled as he chased jack outside. 

Jack laughed happily as he raced around their yard his blue eyes gleaming just like the fireflies. 

Before jack knew it he was on the ground staring up at mark who had tackled him. 

Mark was smiling triumphantly as he intertwined his fingers with jacks. 

Jack smiled softly as he glanced up at mark watching as the fireflies danced about him and mark the grass tickling his face. 

Mark on the other hand was watching as the fireflies lights danced in jacks eyes the green glow playing around with the bright blue of his eyes.

“Your beautiful” mark mumbled pressing there foreheads together. 

“I’m nothin compared to you” Jack mumbled back squeezing marks hand. 

“That’s not true” mark said as he pressed his and jacks lips together. Before jack closed his eyes he could have sworn the fireflies made a heart around them.

(I hope this isn’t to bad or cheesy)

**Author's Note:**

> another really old work, this was for week two of the sunshine challenge


End file.
